In an existing Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a base station schedules a wireless device by using a Time Division Duplex (TDD) system, to share all spectrum resources. In an existing TDD system, transmission reliability of a physical layer is improved by using a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) mechanism, and a transmission time sequence of a HARQ in a time dimension is referred to as HARQ timing. In a schematic diagram of downlink HARQ timing (D indicates a downlink subframe, S indicates a special subframe, and U indicates an uplink subframe) shown in FIG. 1, a base station in a TDD system transmits downlink data for user equipment (UE) in a downlink transmission subframe 0. The UE receives the downlink data in the subframe 0. Then, the UE processes the downlink data within a fixed period of data processing time (the processing time occupies at least four subframes), and sends feedback information to a base station in an uplink subframe 7. The feedback information may be acknowledgement (ACK) information or negative acknowledgement (NACK) information. The base station determines, according to the feedback information, whether to schedule retransmission of a data packet and sending of a new data packet for the UE. If the base station sends the downlink data in a downlink subframe 3 and the UE also sends the feedback information in the subframe 7, the data processing time of the UE occupies four subframes. Therefore, downlink HARQ timing in FIG. 1 may be understood as indicating, to the UE, a location of a subframe in which the feedback information is sent.
For another example, referring to a schematic diagram of uplink HARQ timing shown in FIG. 2, if the UE receives uplink scheduling information (UL grant) sent by the base station in the downlink subframe 3, and the UE transmits uplink data on an uplink time-frequency resource (the uplink subframe 7) specified by the uplink scheduling information. After receiving the transmitted uplink data, the base station transmits feedback information to the UE at a nearest downlink transmission resource location (that is, a special subframe 1 of a next radio frame) following the four subframes. Therefore, uplink HARQ timing in FIG. 2 may be understood as indicating, to the base station, a location of a subframe in which the feedback information is sent. That is, HARQ timing in both uplink HARQ timing and downlink HARQ timing indicates, to a data receiving device, a location of a subframe for sending the feedback information, so that the data receiving device may send the feedback information to a data sending device in time.
However, in a current service feedback method, a period from sending service data to feedback is excessively long, and a low latency requirement of a low-latency service cannot be met.